


Well, He Had It Coming

by corncat



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, boyfriends being boyfriends, cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: Daffy heard about Tad Tucker and decided to mess with the guy.The duck just wanted to be on tv and joke with the human, definitely not trying to impress his boyfriend. Nope, definitely not that.---If you watch the episodes where Daffy meets with Tad Tucker, then this would make a little more sense. Some of the clips are in youtube, so check those out :3Is it necessary? Not really, but it's fun to watch.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Well, He Had It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the 'New Looney Tunes' and I'm surprised no one had talked about the episodes (that or I haven't search well enough).
> 
> It's a good show and I do recommend it!
> 
> Anyway, let's start the story :)

The last thing Bugs expected was to see his boyfriend embarrassing Tad Tucker on live television. The shock was an understatement for what he was feeling, his jaw drop as he stared at the screen. Moments ago, he was flipping through channels and had come across one of Tad Tucker's shows. He was gonna change to the next channel when a familiar face pops up. Or more like crashes the show's contestants. The episode was aired only a few days ago, so it was fairly new.

Huh, so that's what Daffy has been doing lately.

He set the remote down, continue to watch the episode. He winces when Tad slaps the duck, but Daffy seems to be alright and continues to be his silly self. The show became entertaining to the rabbit, mostly because Daffy was in it and was causing trouble for the man. Making fun of him and causing harm to the man-child.

As he watches, Bugs had a thought. Two weeks ago, the rabbit had told his boyfriend about this human and how he hates him with every fiber of his being. He had shown Daffy some of the episodes he was secretly in. Messing with the man's setups and his work. So, to see Daffy on-screen with the said rabbit eater doesn't seem like a coincidence.

Daffy wasn't one to show kindness to others unless he was acting reckless and showing off. And to see he purposely went out of his way to find this man child and ruin his show was something Bugs couldn't help but smile like a teenage fool.

When the episode ended, keys were heard from the other side of the front door. Bursting into the house was the black feather duck himself, grinning ever so widely. "Hey, Bugs! I got our lunch!" Daffy shut the door behind him as he walks into the living room, rambling as usual as he sat next to the rabbit. "You would not believe the trouble I had gone through to get our lunch. Oh, by the way, I think I'm not allowed at that sandwich shop anymore." He tilts his head as he looks back at the rabbit. "Now, what are you smiling for? Wait, is there a surprise early birthday I didn't know about?" The rabbit shrug as he grabs his veggie sandwich, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"No, I'm just in a good mood."

The two ate and chatted for the whole afternoon, making Bugs fell more in love with the duck than he had originally.

* * *

He wasn't surprised to see that Tad guy having multiple shows and appearances. Seeing his obnoxious face so much might make the rabbit sick at this point. When he first stumbled on the man's campsite, he had known the ego was large and annoying. Sure, his boyfriend is like that at times, but at least the duck wasn't a rabbit eater with no sense of morality whatsoever (okay, maybe some morals, but it's better than the human bonehead). Daffy hates to admit it, but the duck has a soft side and would only show it when it's just him and Bugs, alone in comfort on their dates and at home.

People had always wonder how Bugs Bunny would fall for someone like Daffy Duck. He would always answer jokingly, but truly from the heart. "He makes me laugh." Biting off a carrot and ending the discussion.

It was a rainy Saturday night, and Bugs was reading on the couch, enjoying the sound of water falling and the warmth of his blanket. Snuggling further in his spot. His little squirrel friend came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, speaking excitedly to the rabbit. "You want to watch something? Oh, I was actually going to-" Bugs made a mistake when he starred at his friend's adorable sad eyes, already knew he lost as he put the book down, sighing. "Alright, grab the remote." He smiled when his friend climbs on the couch, popcorn bowl sitting between them. Squeaks held the remote up and started the television.

The duo groans in unison just when a familiar face appeared on the screen. Squeaks was about to change the show when Bugs stop him. "Wait, hold on a second." Squeaks was about to object when they heard a duck singing. The squirrel was shocked, looking back at the rabbit to see he wasn't fazed by it. "Aw, ain't he a stinker." His friend rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise at the rabbit's love stroke expression. "What? It's cute." Squeaks lifted a brow, unamused by this, he went to change the channel, but Bugs beat him to it as he yanks the remote. Earning himself a tiny protest from his friend. "Let's watch this one for a bit. Then we'll watch what you want, okay?"

Squeaks let out a breath and signal his friend to go ahead. Bugs grin as they sat back to watch the episode. It was funny, he won't lie, but the squirrel wishes for his friend to stop ogling on the screen so much. He starred back at the rabbit, looking as content and happy as he ever been. Squeaks had wonder how the two came to be, but he assumes it was years of working together that had brought the lovers, well, together.

Oh well, at least the friends can watch a jerk getting what he deserves.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Daffy stops in his tracks, turning around to face the now awake rabbit on the bed. In the dark, the duck had dragged a suitcase and was about to head out when the bedroom door gave a loud squeaky noise. Causing the rabbit to jolted up from his slumber, rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus, he reaches for the lamp on the nightstand. Both men wince from the sudden light. Daffy nervously smiled, "just getting water." He coughs dramatically, trying to play it off as a real cough, but ends up sounding like a cat hacking a hairball. "Oh boy, I should just-"

"Daffy."

He spoke gently, finally catching the duck's attention. The lamp was dim and had illuminated both animals in the darkroom, showing the tired eyes on the rabbit and the anxious look from the duck. Daffy sighs as he sat back on the bed next to Bugs, "guess I gotta come clean, huh." He steadily drums his fingers on the blankets as he took a deep breath. "I'm cheating on you. I'm so sorry you had to find out like this." He looks down in shame but kept an eye on Bugs, who look unconvinced.

Daffy throws his arms up annoyingly. "Fine! I'm a secret agent. And I have to go and stop an evil guy from destroying every farmland on earth." He gulps, seeing as his boyfriend is still not believing a word he was saying. Bugs sat close, hugging sideways and nuzzling on Daffy's shoulder. He didn't expect it, but it felt nice as he moves around to hug back properly.

"Daff, you've been on the television lately..."

Daffy perk up by the news. "Really?! Does it have my good side?" Bugs hums, snuggling closer, resting on Daffy's shoulder, who might have felt flustered by the action.

"You've been messing with that Tad guy lately, huh?"

Silence filled the room. Bugs thought he might have broken the duck when he finally spoke. "If I leave now, you can see me cooking while he's juggling crabs on his so-called cooking show next week." To both of their surprise, Bugs burst out laughing as he looks at his boyfriend, who was smiling at his lover's reaction.

He wipes his eyes for any joyful tears that fell. "You're insane. You know that?" The duck shrug, as he held on to the rabbit's face, stroking his fluffy cheek. Bugs lean to the soft touch. "Okay, but get back soon. I miss snuggling you." Daffy scoffs playfully.

"Ugh, you're so clingy. No wonder you were single for so long." The duck's eyes widen when the rabbit moves away, a cocky smirk on his face. He playfully spoke.

"So you don't want to be with me then?" Bugs yelp when he was pulled to the hug once more, snuggling back to the duck. He blushes when he felt Daffy nuzzles his bail on his soft shoulder.

"Now hold on, I didn't say that."

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Daffy officially leaves for the next few days. He kisses his boyfriend goodbye before heading out.

Bugs had miss Daffy the past few days, but he was fine with the wait. The duck will soon be on-screen, making Tad Tucker's life a living nightmare for others to watch. The next few days, he stumbles a new episode and gleefully started watching, tail wagging and eyes stay on the screen as he sat on his couch. After watching the kitchen set on fire and Tad running away with the camera, Bugs giggled so hard his sides were starting to hurt, but it didn't matter because it was his chaotic boyfriend that cause it.

Daffy sure knows how to make the rabbit laugh, even after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a made-up episode on the last part because I have the power to do so. Plus, I kinda ran out of ideas on how to end this fic.


End file.
